The photofinishing of consumer-generated still photographs, such as images captured on a roll of 35 mm color film, whether by a customer/photographer delivering an exposed roll of film to a professional photofinisher or commercial minilab, or through the use of a stand alone, quasi `instant` processing system, that permits the customer to input control parameters directly into the film processing hardware, customarily employs an analog electro-optic system and an associated chemical-based print developing unit. The electro-optic system typically contains a film-scanning camera and an associated display monitor through which the user, such as a minilab operator possessing working knowledge of the equipment and the necessary film developing chemistry, views each image and `sets up` the focusing geometry of a set of imaging lenses, through which the image on the viewed film frame is projected onto a light sensitive print paper. The exposed print paper is then chemically developed into a hard copy print, which is to be supplied to the customer. Because such conventional photofinishing equipment is essentially comprised of analog hardware the processing capabilities of which are limited and the skilled operation of which is costly and time consuming, the print options offered to the customer are usually confined to a preestablished set of reproduction parameters, particularly in the case of stand alone `instant` print equipment and short turn around minilab services offered by general retail sales establishments.